minecraft_pocket_edition_10_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
1.2
1.2, also known as the Better Together Update, is an upcoming major update mentioned in E3 with no set release date. This update provides cross-platform compatibility[1] and ports the Pocket/Windows 10 version to the Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch. The iOS, Android, Windows 10, Gear VR, the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch editions will now be merged under one title - "Minecraft".[1] Planned additions General *Splitscreen functionality[2] *In-game help guide.[3] *How to play/tutorial screen[3] *Redesigned crafting UI incorporating the recipe book[4] *Options **World preferences[5] ***Starting Map ***Bonus Chest **Other gamerule preferences[6] ***Daylight Cycle ***Fire Spreads ***TNT Explodes ***Keep Inventory ***Mob Spawning ***Natural Regeneration ***Mob Loot Command format *Version exclusive: /tickingareas **Replaces the functionality of spawn chunks in the Java Edition and allows the creation of areas that update even if no player is around[7][8] **Many ticking areas can be created as long as the chunk limit is not exceeded[9] **Ticking areas work inter-dimensional[9] **Enables features such as crop growth, command blocks, redstone and mob activity when the player is not around[10][11] **Command variations: ***tickingarea add string (adds a ticking area for a set string in a defined area) ***tickingarea add circle string (adds a ticking area for a set string in a defined circular area) ***tickingarea remove (removes a ticking area from a position) ***tickingarea remove (removes a ticking area from a set string) ***tickingarea remove_all (removes all ticking areas) ***tickingarea list all-dimensions (lists all ticking areas) *Version exclusive: tick_world component to entities[12] **Prevents entities from despawning and makes an entity load the world **Optional despawn distance available for entities which should despawn when players are far away (eg Ender Dragon)[13] *Version exclusive: user interface elements for commands to prevent the need for typing[14] *@s selector[15] **Used to target the entity executing the command World generation *Ravines[16] Blocks *Banners[17][18] *Jukebox[19][20][21] *Coarse Dirt[19][22] *Armor stand[19][23][24] Items Entities Planned changes General Command format Blocks & items **Version exclusive: Can hold tools such as swords without need of commands[24] **Version exclusive: Poses are ***changeable without need of commands[24] ***Version exclusive: Redstone power can change the pose[25] **Structure blocks[26] ***Will not have full functionality and are a work in progress[27][28] ***Book and quill[19][29][30] ****Version exclusive: Can hold two pages at the same screen ****Version exclusive: Edit button to change the words per page[31] ***Firework star[19][32] ***Firework rocket[19][32] ****Version exclusive: Can be launched in any direction depending on the direction a dispenser is facing[33] ***Music disc[19][20][21] ***Parrots[2][34][35][36] ***Minecart with furnace[37] ***Option to import existing Console Edition worlds to this new edition[1] ***In-game servers.[1] ***Temperature decreases with height[38][39] ***Block selections can be shown using a black outline, rather than displaying the block as a lighter color (similar to the Java Edition)[40] ****Old block selection interface can still be used, although the new interface is default on Xbox One and Switch[41] ****Hiding UI elements now hides block selections as well[42] ***Version exclusive: A WIP UI driven layer on top of some of the most common commands. [43] ***New command parsing system[44] ****Autocomplete works "everywhere", including selector arguments[15] ***/tp ****Version exclusive: ^ used for coordinates relative to the direction the player is facing.[37] ****Version exclusive: facing mode to make the target entity face a specified location/entity upon teleportation.[37] ***falling_block is selectable in commands now.[37] ***Version exclusive: fishing_hook is also selectable in commands now.[37] ***Version exclusive: /detect is now its own separate command[37] ***Item frames converted from blocks to entities[45] ***Items can now travel upwards through solid blocks, allowing for 3x3 item elevators[45] ***Beacon light beams change color when going through stained glass and stained glass panes[46] ***Ice is now transparent[47] ***Stained glass and stained glass panes now have their own textures, and are obtainable without the use of inventory editors.[19][47][48]